Dzieci kapitana Granta/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Trzy dokumenty. Na tych kawałkach papieru, nawpół zniszczonych przez wodę morską, można było rozeznać pojedyńcze wyrazy, szczątki całych przedtem zdań, niepodobnych już teraz do odczytania. Lord Glenarvan przypatrywał się im z największą uwagą przez kilka minut; obracał je na wszystkie strony, wystawiał do słońca, badając najdrobniejsze ślady pisma, nie spłókane wodą morską, i nareszcie zwrócił się do swych przyjaciół i rzekł: — Są tu trzy różne dokumenty, albo raczej, jak mi się zdaje, trzy kopje jednego dokumentu w potrójnem tłumaczeniu na język angielski, francuski i niemiecki. Pozostałe wyrazy, wyczytać się dające, wątpić o tem nie pozwalają. — A czy przynajmniej można się czego domyślić z tych pojedyńczych wyrazów? — zapytała lady Glenarvan. — Trudno coś z tego wnioskować, kochana Heleno — myśl w wielu miejscach poprzerywana. — Możeby wyrazami jednego dokumentu dały się uzupełnić braki drugiego — rzekł major ze zwykłą sobie flegmą. — Major ma słuszność — odezwał się John Mangles — niepodobna bowiem przypuścić, aby woda morska na wszystkich trzech papierach wygryzła pismo w tychże samych miejscach. Próbujmy przeto zbliżyć jedne resztki do drugich, a może się złoży całość jaka. — To właśnie chcę zrobić — rzekł lord Glenarvan; zacznijmy od dokumentu angielskiego. Dokument ten przedstawiał się w sposób następujący: 62 Bri gow sink stra aland skipp Gr. that monit of long and ssistance lost — Z tego doprawdy niewiele dojść można — odezwał się major. — Przyznać jednak potrzeba, wtrącił kapitan, że to dość wyraźnie po angielsku. — Pod tym względem niema wątpliwości — rzekł lord Glenarvan — wyrazy sink, aland, that, and, lost są nietknięte; skipp widocznie jest początkiem wyrazu skipper i, jak się zdaje, mowa jest o jakimś Gr... może kapitanie statku rozbitegoWyrazy sink, aland, that, and, lost, znaczą: zatonąć, na ląd, ten, i'', ''zgubiony. Skipper nazywa się w Anglji kapitan marynarki handlowej. Monition znaczy ostrzeżenie, zawiadomienie; assistance; pomoc lub ratunek.. — Już to wystarcza, aby się czegoś domyślić. — Na nieszczęście — przerwał major — brak całych wierszy; jakże więc dojść do nazwiska okrętu rozbitego i jak się dowiedzieć o miejscu, w którem go wypadek spotkał? — Wynajdziemy i to — rzekł lord Glenarvan. — Bezwątpienia — odpowiedział major — lubiący podzielać cudze zdanie — bezwątpienia wynajdziemy, tylko jakim sposobem? — Uzupełniając jeden dokument przez drugi. — Próbujmy więc! — zawołała lady Helena. Na drugim kawałku papieru, więcej jeszcze uszkodzonym, widniało kilka niezrozumiałych wyrazów. 7 Juni Glas zwei atrosen graus bringt ihnen — To jest pisane po niemiecku — mówił John Mangles. — A ty, kapitanie, znasz podobno ten język? — spytał lord Glenarvan. — Doskonale, wasza dostojność. — Powiedz nam przeto, co znaczyć może tych kilka wyrazów. Kapitan z uwagą wpatrywał się w papier przez chwilę, a nareszcie rzekł: — Przedewszystkiem mamy już datę wypadku; 7 Juni znaczy 7 czerwca. Cyfra ta przyłożona do liczby 62, znalezionej na dokumencie angielskim, da nam całkowitą datę: 7-go czerwca 1862 r. — Doskonałe tłumaczenie! — zawołała lady Helena. — W tymże samym wierszu — mówił dalej młody kapitan — znajduję wyraz Glas, który zestawiony z wyrazem gow, znajdującym się na pierwszym dokumencie, da nam całą nazwę Glasgow. Widocznie mowa jest o okręcie z portu Glasgowa. — Tak i ja sądzę — wtrącił major. — Drugiego wiersza całkiem brakuje — mówił dalej John Mangles — lecz w trzecim znajduję dwa bardzo ważne wyrazy: zwei, co znaczy dwaj, i atrosen, albo raczej Matrosen, majtkowie. — A zatem — mówiła lady Helena — mowa jest o jakimś kapitanie i dwóch majtkach. — Być to bardzo może — odezwał się lord Glenarvan. — Przyznam się waszej dostojności, że następny wyraz graus niemałego nabawia mię kłopotu. Nie wiem, jak go tłumaczyć. Może go nam wyjaśnić trzecia kartka. Co zaś do dwu ostatnich wyrazów, te objaśnić bardzo łatwo: bringt ihnen znaczy nieście im — co, przyłożywszy do angielskiego wyrazu assistance, jak i tamte znajdującego się w siódmym wierszu, będziemy mieli razem; nieście im pomoc. — Tak, nieście im pomoc! — zawołał lord Edward — lecz gdzież są ci nieszczęśliwi? Dotąd nie mamy najmniejszej wskazówki miejsca, w którem się przytrafił wypadek rozbicia. — Może kartka, pisana po francusku, da nam w tym względzie jakie objaśnienie — dodała lady Helena. — Przejdźmy do francuskiego dokumentu, a tem łatwiejsze będą nasze badania i domysły, że język ten znamy wszyscy. Trzecia kartka nosiła te wyrazy: troi ats tannia gonie austral abor contin pr cruel indi jeté ongit et 37° 11′ — A widzicie panowie — zawołała lady Helena — tu już mamy cyfry... — Idźmy porządkiem — mówił lord Glenarvan — zaczynajmy od początku. Pozwólcie mi rozebrać jeden po drugim te wyrazy rozrzucone i niezupełne. Z pierwszych zaraz liter widać, że chodzi o jakiś statek trzymasztowy, którego nazwę Britannia łatwo złożyć można z kartek angielskiej i francuskiej. Z dwu następnych wyrazów: gonie i austral ostatni tylko ma jakieś znaczenie. — Jest to szczegół bardzo ważny — wtrącił John Mangles — rozbicie miało miejsce na półkuli południowej. — Nie jest to jeszcze tak bardzo jasne — odezwał się major. — Idę dalej — mówił lord Edward. — Następuje wyraz abor, rdzeń słowa aborder. Ci nieszczęśliwi przybili więc gdzieś do brzegu. Ale gdzież? Contin! czyżby ten wyraz miał znaczyć continent (ląd stały?) Cruel!... — Cruel — zawołał John Mangles — ależ to doskonale tłumaczy niemiecki wyraz graus... grausam... okrutny! — Idźmy dalej! idźmy dalej! — wołał niecierpliwie Glenarvan rozciekawiony. — Indi, znaczy zapewne Indje, gdzie ci biedacy zostali wyrzuceni. Cóż znowu znaczy wyraz ongit? — Ach! longitude (długość)! a tu szerokość: trzydzieści siedem stopni, jedenaście minut. Mamy nakoniec jakąś wskazówkę dokładniejszą. — Lecz brakuje stopnia długości — rzekł Mac Nabbs. — Trudnoż wszystkiego naraz żądać, kochany majorze — odpowiedział lord Edward — dokładnie oznaczony stopień szerokości także ma swoją wartość. Kartka, po francusku pisana, jest ze wszystkich najdokładniejsza. Widoczną jest rzeczą, że wszystkie trzy są tylko dosłownem tłumaczeniem tegoż samego tekstu, bo wszystkie mają jednaką liczbę wierszy. Trzeba je przeto złożyć teraz razem, przetłumaczyć na jeden język i wynaleźć najprawdopodobniejsze i najzrozumialsze ich znaczenie. A na jakiż język chcecie zrobić to tłumaczenie? — zapytał major. — Na francuski — odpowiedział Glenarvan — bo w nim najwięcej przechowało się wyrazów zrozumiałych. — Wasza dostojność ma rację — odezwał się John Mangles — tem więcej, że wszyscy, jak tu jesteśmy, znamy ten język wybornie. — Zaczynam tedy; spróbuję złożyć w całość te wyrazy i ułamki zdań, zachowując ściśle przerwy, jakie pomiędzy niemi natrafiamy, i uzupełniając sens tam, gdzie on jest widoczny i niewątpliwy. Potem wszystko to porównamy i osądzimy, co wnosić należy. Glenarvan pochwycił pióro i wkrótce potem podał towarzystwu papier, na którym nakreślone były wiersze następujące: 7 juin 1862 troismâts Britannia Glasgow sombré gonie austral à terre deux matelots capitaine Gr abor contin pr cruel indi jeté ce document de longitude et 37° 11′, de latitude Portez-leur secours ''perdus W tej chwili jeden z majtków przyszedł uwiadomić kapitana, że Duncan wpływał do zatoki Clyde, i pytał go o rozkazy. — Jakie są zamiary waszej dostojności? — rzekł John Mangles, zwracając się z zapytaniem do lorda Glenarvan. — Dostać się do Dumbarton jak najprędzej, skąd lady Helena powróci do Malcohn Castle, a ja pojadę do Londynu i przedstawię dokument ministerstwu marynarki. John Mangles wydał potrzebne rozkazy, które majtek odniósł do spełnienia porucznikowi. — Teraz, kochani przyjaciele — mówił lord Edward — prowadźmy dalej nasze poszukiwania; zdaje się, że trafiliśmy na ślad ważnej jakiejś katastrofy. Życie kilku ludzi zależy od naszej domyślności, użyjmy więc wszystkich sił naszej inteligencji do odgadnięcia tej nieszczęsnej zagadki. — Jesteśmy gotowi, kochany Edwardzie — rzekła lady Helena. — Najprzód — mówił Glenarvan — trzeba w tym dokumencie zwrócić uwagę na trzy rzeczy: l-mo, co wiemy, 2-do, czego się domyślamy i 3-tio, czego nie wiemy. Cóż tedy wiemy? — Wiemy, że 7-go czerwca r. 1862 trzymasztowy okręt Britannia z Glasgowa zatonął; że dwaj majtkowie i kapitan rzucili niniejszy dokument na morze pod 37° 11′ szerokości i że żądają pomocy. — Nic prawdziwszego — odezwał się major. — Przejdźmy do tego, czego się domyślamy — mówił dalej Glenarvan. — Najprzód: że rozbicie zdarzyło się na wodach południowych, a dalej zwracam uwagę waszą na wyraz gonie: czy nie jest on zakończeniem francuskiem nazwy kraju, o który chodzi? Ach! Patagonja (Patagonie) — zawołała lady Helena. — Nieinaczej, kochana żono. — Ale czy przez Patagonję przechodzi trzydziesty siódmy równoleżnik? — zapytał major. — To łatwo sprawdzić — rzekł John Mangles, rozkładając mapę Ameryki Południowej. — Tak jest, niezawodnie: trzydziesty siódmy równoleżnik przecina Arankonję i północne prowincje Patagonji, wreszcie ginie w Atlantyku. — Dobrze — ciągnął Glenarvan — posuwajmyż się w naszych domysłach. Dwaj majtkowie i kapitan dostają się na ląd, jak to wskazują niedokończone wyrazy abor... (aborder) i contin... (continent). Uważajcież dobrze: dostają się na ląd, a nie na wyspę. Cóż się dalej z nimi dzieje? — To odgadnąć mamy z dwu niepojętych głosek, pr.. Ci nieszczęśliwi są widocznie schwytani (pris), lub niewolnikami (prisonniers), ale czyimi? Okrutnych Indjan. W moim przynajmniej umyśle miejsca próżne na papierze w taki wypełniają się sposób. Nie wiem wszakże, czy i wy, kochani towarzysze, podzielacie ten mój sposób widzenia rzeczy. Glenarvan mówił z gruntownem przekonaniem, które w oczach jego czytać się dawało; zapał jego przeniknął wszystkich obecnych i ci zgodnie zawołali: — Tak jest! tak jest! widocznie! inaczej być nie może! Po krótkiej przerwie, lord Edward tak mówił dalej: — Wszystkie te przypuszczenia, drodzy moi przyjaciele, zdają mi się być dostatecznie usprawiedliwione. Według mojego przekonania, wypadek zdarzył się na wybrzeżach Patagonji. Zresztą każę zapytać w Glasgowie, dokąd odpłynął okręt Britannia — z tego łatwo odgadniemy, czy mógł być zapędzony w te okolice. — Nie potrzebujemy posyłać tak daleko — wtrącił John Mangles. — Ja mam tu cały komplet handlowego dziennika Mercantile and Shipping Gazette, z którego najdokładniejsze powziąć możemy wiadomości. — Zobaczmyż, zobaczmyż! — niecierpliwie domagała się lady Glenarvan. John Mangles wziął pakę gazet z roku 1862 i zaczął je szybko przerzucać; po niedługiem szukaniu, z radością zawołał: „30 maja r. 1862 Peru. Z Callao ładunek do Glasgowa, okręt Britannia, kapitan Grant”. — Grant! — zawołał Glenarvan — ten śmiały Szkot, który chciał założyć Nową Szkocję na wodach Oceanu Spokojnego! — Tak jest — odrzekł John Mangles — ten sam, który w roku 1861 wypłynął z Glasgowa na okręcie Britannia i o którym aż dotąd żadnej niema wiadomości. — To już najmniejszej nie ulega wątpliwości — zawołał Glenarvan. — To on! to ten sam! Wszystko jest jasne i oczywiste. Okręt Britannia opuścił Callao 30-go maja, a 7-go czerwca, to jest w ośm dni po odjeździe, zatonął na wybrzeżach Patagonji. W tych kilku napozór niezrozumiałych i nieczytelnych wyrazach mamy całą tę historję. Tak tedy domysły nasze okazują się zupełnie uzasadnione. Jednej więc już tylko rzeczy nie wiemy, to jest stopnia długości... — Który nam jest zupełnie teraz niepotrzebny — odezwał się John Mangles — skoro znam kraj i wiem stopień szerokości, to podejmuję się trafić odrazu do miejsca, w którem okręt uległ rozbiciu. — Więc tedy wiemy wszystko, co nam wiedzieć potrzeba? — spytała lady Glenarvan. — Wszystko, droga moja Heleno; wyrazy, które woda morska zmyła na dokumencie, dopełnię teraz bez trudu, jakby mi je sam kapitan Grant dyktował. To mówiąc, lord Glenarvan pochwycił pióro i bez najmniejszego namysłu zredagował notatkę następującą: Dnia 7-go czerwca 1862 r. trzymasztowy okręt Britannia z Glasgowa zatonął na wybrzeżach Patagonji, na półkuli południowej. Kierując się ku ziemi, dwaj majtkowie i kapitan Grant próbuje, czy nie uda im się dobić do lądu, gdzie popadną w niewolę okrutnych Indjan. Rzucają ten dokument pod... stopniem długości i 37° 11′ szerokości. Nieście im pomoc, lub zginą. — Wybornie! wybornie! drogi Edwardzie — zawołała lady Helena — i jeśli ci nieszczęśliwi wrócą kiedy do swej ojczyzny, tobie to tylko samemu zawdzięczać będą. — A wrócą z pewnością — zawołał Glenarvan. — Dokument ten zbyt jest jasny i wyraźny, aby Anglja namyślać się mogła, czy biec z pomocą trzem swoim synom, zapędzonym gdzieś na puste wybrzeża. — A to, co uczyniła dla Franklina i tylu innych, uczyni dziś dla nieszczęśliwych rozbitków z okrętu Britannia. — A może — dodała lady Helena — ci biedacy mają rodziny, które opłakują ich stratę. Może ten biedny kapitan Grant ma żonę, dzieci... — Masz słuszność, kochana lady, zaraz ich uwiadomię o losie ojca i zapewnię, że bynajmniej nadziei tracić nie powinni. Teraz zaś, kochani przyjaciele, każdy na swoje miejsce, bo się zbliżamy do portu. Istotnie Duncan, płynąc całą siłą pary, minął brzegi wyspy Bute, wpłynął na wąską zatokę, zawrócił około Greenock i o szóstej wieczorem zarzucił kotwicę u stóp bazaltowej skały Dumbartonu, na której wierzchołku stał sławny pałac znanego bohatera szkockiego, Wallace'a. Tam czekał powóz, zaprzężony w konie pocztowe, mający odwieźć do Malcolm-Castle lady Helenę i majora Mac-Nabbs. Lord Glenarvan, uścisnąwszy młodą małżonkę, siadł na pośpieszny pociąg drogi żelaznej glasgowskiej. Lecz przed odjazdem jeszcze szybszemu na wszystko posłańcowi powierzył ważną depeszę i rzeczywiście w kilka minut potem telegraf elektryczny przyniósł do gazet: Times i Morning-Chronicle ogłoszenie następującej treści: „Kto chce mieć wiadomości o losie trzymasztowego okrętu Britannia, który z kapitanem Grant wypłynął z Glasgowa, niech się zgłosi do lorda Glenarvan; Malcolm-Castle, Luss, hrabstwo Dumbarton — w Szkocji.